The Omni Crew
by Corey19
Summary: Jasper and his family noticed that the evil forces are working together and heroes are figuring out what to do so they decided to help them. Parody and crackfic.
1. Info

**This is the Omni Crew**

 **With Jasper's family aka the Unstoppable Family being the main characters**

 **You can learn more about the Unstoppable Family in 'Team for my stories' in chapter 10**

 **Crossovers:**

 **Cartoons and Adult Cartoons: Ben 10, Boondocks, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Danny Phantom, Powerpuff Girls, Generator Rex, Samurai Jack, Foster Home For Imaginary Friends, The Loud House, Family Guy, Dexter Laboratory, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Proud Family, Kim Possible, Total Drama Series, Steven Universe, Transformers Prime, Fairy Odd Parents, American Dad, Johnny Bravo, Adventure Time, Ed, Edd,n' Eddy, Star vs the Forces of Evil, Regular Show, Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Futurama, Courage the Cowardly Dog, The Amazing World of Gumball, Jimmy Neutron, American Dragon: Jake Long, Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Disney Universe, Looney Toons, Tom and Jerry, South Park, Hey Arnold, Spongebob Squarepants, Yin Yang Yo**

 **Anime/Manga: Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach, Highschool Dxd, Highschool of the Dead, Hundred, Konosuba, Overlord, Tanya the Evil, Attack on Titan, One Piece, Re: Zero, Tenchi Muyo, Akame Ga Kill, Inuyashua, Ikki Tousen, Black Lagoon, Hellsing Ultimate, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Seven Deadly Sins, Medaka Box, One Punch Man, Sekirei, Trinity Seven, Keijo, Jojo Bizarre Adventures, Claymore, Fate Stay Night, UQ Holder, Monster Musume, My First Girlfriend is a Gal, Beezlebub, Maken Ki! Battling Venus, Miss Kobayashi Dragon Maid, Afro Samurai, Kill la Kill, Seven Heavenly Virtues, Rurouni Kenshin, Bikini Warriors, Hunter x Hunter, Rosario + Vampire, Majioko Oh Samurai Girls, Valkryie Drive Mermaid, My Hero Academia, Rwby, Samurai Champloo, Gurenn Lagoon, Freezing, Soul Eater, Yu yu Hakesuso, Toriko, Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple, Sailor Moon, Kaguya-Sama: Love is War, Black Clover, Anti Magic Academy 35, Gintama, Noragami, Super Sonico, Do You Love Your Mom and Her Two-Hit Multi-Target Attacks?, Demon Slayer, Fire Force, Goblin Slayer, Dr. Stone**

 **Comic Books: Marvel Universe, DC Universe, Hellboy, Spawn, The Walking Dead, Sonic The Hedgehog, Teenage Ninja Mutant Turtles, Red Sonja, Witchblade**

 **Video Games: Capcom Universe, Nintendo Universe, Yandere Simulator, Mortal Kombat, Soul Calibur, Tekken, Senran Kagura, World War Z (2019 Video Game), Dead or Alive, Assassin Creed, Red Dead Redemption 2, Huniepop, Silent Hill, Kancolle, Bayonetta, GTA San Andreas, BlazBlue, Just Cause, Prototype, Halo, God of War, Mafia 3, Lollipop Chainsaw, Left 4 Dead 1 and 2, Infamous 1 and Second Son, Queen Blade, SCP Foundation, Until Dawn, Final Fantasy, Valkyrie Crusade, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Skullgirls, SNK**

 **Movies: Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13, Halloween, Texas Chainsaw, Wrong Turn, IT, Hellraiser, Scream, Chucky, Saw, The Ring, The Thing, Carrie, Alien, Predator, Terminator, Candyman, John Wick, Zombieland**

 **Creepypasta and Urban Legends: Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, The Goatman, The Smiling Man, Kuchisake-Onna, Funnymouth, The Blind Maiden, Mr. Bear, The Ticket-Taker, The Rake, Black-eyed Children, Bloody Mary, Bunny Man**

 **TV shows: Lucifer, Power Rangers**

 **Porn games: Pussy Saga, Booty Calls, Fap Ceo, Cockville Dating, Booty Farm, Taimanin Asagi**

 **Hentai: Energy Kyuoka, Mankitsu Happening, Emergence ( Metamorphosis), Uradoori No Nukemichi**

 **Mythologies: Roman, Greek, Norse, Buddhist, Celtic, Welsh, Aztec, Hindu, Egyptian, Shinto, Yoruba, Abrahamic, Wicca**

 **Books: Romeo and Juliet, The Outsiders, Diary of a Wimpy Kid**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the first chapter of the Omni Crew**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs**

* * *

Long ago there were eight families

Their names are the Renko family, the Rendon family, the Azuka family, the Aznar family, the Azide family, the Ayton family, the Razzo family, and the Ragan family

They are the strongest and most powerful families in all of existence and non-existence

At first, the eight families knew of each other existence, but never meet each other or talk to each other

Until one day

One of each member of the families went to the same Omega Omnisphere and save lives

They sit down and talked to each other

That when they found out they have similar ideals and goals

They decided to make an alliance and look at each other as family members and that was when the Unstoppable Family was born

Their goal is to make every one lives better and reduce suffering and to stop evil

* * *

Jasper's estate

Right now, we see four boys, a man, and a woman

The man wore a black leather jacket, a white muscle shirt, dark blue jeans with gold trimmings, and black combat boots

His name is James Rendon

The women wore a hoodless orange jacket, a red shirt that shows a bit of her cleavage, blue jeans with red trimmings, and black and white Adidas

Her name is Jessie Aznar

One of the boys wore a white trench coat, a black tank top, black punk jogger cargo pants, and red and black retro jordans

His name is Jasper Rendon Aznar

The second boy wore a blue sleeveless shirt, black jeans with trimmings, black wrist bands, and black timberland boots

His name is Colt Rendon Aznar

The third wore a yellow muscle shirt, blue bleached jeans with white trimmings, and polo boots

His name is Darby Rendon Aznar

The last boy wore a black and red western shirt, a casual black cargo pants, two blue belts, and blue, white, red fingerless biker gloves, and gold under armour project rock 1

His name is Breaker Berserk Rendon Aznar

They are in the living room

Talking about what going on in the Omega Omnisphere

"I'm glad you all can make it," Jessie said, "Now, there has been a recent of crime and terrible things in this multiverses,"

As she shows a hologram of the multiverses that are affected by this

"I noticed it yesterday," James said, "Something fishing is going on,"

"I agree with father," Breaker said

"Well, it up to us to figure out what the fuck-a-doodle is going on and put a stop to it," Darby said

"It is our job after all," Colt said

"Right," Jasper said

"Good. Now, all we need to pick what multiverse we going to and contact the other members of the Unstoppable Family about this," Jessie said

"Already contacted them," Jasper said

"Excellent!" Jessie said, "Now, all we need to do is pick a multiverse,"

James, Breaker, Colt, Darby, and Jasper got up from their seats and walked towards Jessie and pick a multiverse

Which is the Freezing multiverse

"That multiverse right there," Breaker said

"Alright," Jessie said as the hologram disappeared, "Let go,"

As she and the others teleport to the Freezing multiverse

* * *

Freezing multiverse (this takes place during the 12th Nova Clash)

The six appear in the air

They look around and saw novas attacking West Genetics

"Uh-oh. This isn't good," Breaker said

"No shit, Sherlock," Darby said

"Well, we not going to stand around and do nothing," Jasper said as he flew towards to the battlefield in hypersonic speeds

"Wait for me," Colt said as he flew after Jasper

"Time to save people," Jessie said as she flew after them

James, Darby, and Breaker look at each other and nodded

They flew after them

* * *

Meanwhile with Charles and Arnett

Charles and Arnett are at the mercy of the humanoid nova

They thought this was the end

That is until a figure moving in hypersonic took out all the humanoid nova with incredible ease and grab both of them

"You two are safe now," The figure said

The two girls look up and saw Jasper

"There you are," Colt said

Jasper saw Colt, Jessie, James, Darby, and Breaker landed on the ground and walked towards him

"Well, looks like you took care of them," Colt said as he looks around, "Good job,"

"Thanks, I guess," Jasper said as he shrugs his shoulders

The five noticed Arnett and Charles are heavily injured

Jessie walked towards them and kneel down to their level

"Y'all don't look so well," Jessie said, "Let me fix that for you too,"

Jessie held out her hands towards them and an orange aura surrounds them and it heals them

The aura disappeared once it was done

The two pandoras were good as new

They were shocked to see a boy who doesn't look older than 16 easily defeated humanoid nova in a single move and a woman heals all their injuries like it was nothing

'Who are these people?' Arnett thought with an awed look on her face

'Something tells me that these people are not ordinary humans,' Charles thought

Then, more humanoid nova appears and surrounds them

"Oh, great. More of them," Darby said as he yawns, "Well, these fuckers won't take care of themselves,"

As Darby was about to attack them

Colt stopped him

"Stand down brother," Colt said as he walks in front of him, "Mother, Father, and brothers listen up! I want y'all to spread out and take care of these bastards and save anyone that needs saving,"

"You can count on me," Jasper said as he runs in supersonic speeds

"Have it your way," Darby said as he flies in hypersonic speeds

"Roger that," Breaker said as he runs in hypersonic speeds

"I won't let you down son," Jessie said as she teleports away

"Got it," James said as gets out two Glocks and walks away

"Now," Colt said as he looks at Arnett and Charles, "I want you two to stay out of this and stay close to me,"

Arnett and Charles slowly nods

"Good," Colt said as he turns around and looks at the humanoid nova, "Come at me you bastards,"

The humanoid nova charges at them and Colt cracks his knuckles and charges at them

* * *

 **Done!**

 **If you want to learn more about Jasper, Colt, Breaker, Darby, Jessie, and James**

 **Go to chapter 1 for 'OCs for my stories' for Jasper, James, and Jessie and chapter 3 for Colt, Breaker, and Darby**


End file.
